


Scelte Discutibili

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: - Scritta per la BBW di Lande di Fandom.- Talcott ha 16 anni ed è ambientata nel WOR.- Il prompt era "Talcott è stanco di essere visto come un bambino".





	Scelte Discutibili

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per la BBW di Lande di Fandom.  
> \- Talcott ha 16 anni ed è ambientata nel WOR.  
> \- Il prompt era "Talcott è stanco di essere visto come un bambino".

Dino Ghiranze aveva sempre fatto delle scelte di vita piuttosto discutibili ma, in qualche modo, era sempre riuscito a cavarsela grazie alla sua furbizia e prontezza di spirito. Caratteristiche che lo avevano reso, con lo scorrere del tempo, una persona difficile da imbrogliare.  
Aveva i suoi metodi infallibili per evitare che accadesse, tecniche affinate dal tempo e dall’esperienza, ma come tutti anche Dino sapeva altrettanto bene di non essere né perfetto e né tanto meno imbattibile. Come tante persone, infatti, anche lui aveva un punto debole, e questo rispondeva al nome di _Talcott Hester_.  
Aveva conosciuto quel ragazzino dieci anni prima, all'alba della caduta del mondo in rovina. In soli sei mesi, i sopravvissuti avevano iniziato ad unirsi e a creare una sorta di comunità e centro operativo a Lestallum, e lui aveva incontrato quel ragazzino proprio lì. Spaurito e confuso, in grado solamente di seguire come un'ombra il vecchio Cid e sua nipote, Cindy.  
Solo dopo qualche giorno, Dino, era riuscito ad andare oltre quelle apparenze scoprendo in Talcott un animo estremamente curioso e intelligente. Una personalità luminosa e genuina, tant'è che pure per lui era stato impossibile non affezionarsi. Infatti, era stato più che naturale per Dino il prenderlo sotto la sua ala protettiva, e per quello stesso motivo, ogni volta che poteva, gli mandava messaggi per aggiornarlo sulla situazione fuori dalla sicurezza e dalla luce di Lestallum. Venendo sempre ricambiato dalla dolcezza del più giovane e dalla sua sincera ammirazione.  
Quella situazione, tuttavia, era cambiata gradualmente con lo scorrere degli anni. Talcott era ovviamente cresciuto e presto aveva iniziato ad allenarsi per non aver più bisogno di essere protetto. Aveva trovato un lavoro per la comunità, impegnandosi nell’aiutare sia i sopravvissuti che i cacciatori, e Dino stesso aveva più volte cercato la sua compagnia per dei viaggi di ricerca.  
In quel Talcott, ormai sedicenne, era rimasta la curiosità e la sincerità, e nei suoi occhi, nonostante il dolore e il buio di quei dieci anni, era ancora ben visibile una piacevole luce di speranza. Tutto quello, però, faceva solo da contorno a quello che Dino definì sin da subito il suo _errore più grande_ , la peggior scelta di vita mai fatta.  
Perché quando Talcott gli aveva rivolto _quello sguardo_ , lui si sarebbe dovuto allontanare e magari cercare un altro autista per il suo viaggio da Capo Caem verso Lestallum. Ma in quel momento non aveva minimamente pensato alle implicazioni di quell’incontro perché non vedeva il ragazzo da quasi sei mesi ed era sinceramente felice all’idea di poterlo incontrare e passare del tempo con lui.  
Aveva ignorato volutamente quel campanello d'allarme e quando arrivò il momento di pagarne le conseguenze non poté fare a meno di assumersi la sua piena responsabilità.  
Già da tempo, infatti, aveva notato nei messaggi di Talcott una certa malizia mischiata a delle affermazioni piuttosto possessive e forse strane per un ragazzo della sua età. Non aveva mai nascosto il suo affetto di Dino, lo aveva sempre reputato un buon amico oltre che un prezioso informatore, ma nelle loro ultime discussioni vi erano state dichiarazioni che sarebbe stato un eufemismo non definire fraintendibili.  
Talcott aveva più volte accennato dal fatto di non voler più essere considerato un bambino, in primis da Dino, il che era anche giustificabile vista la delicata età che stava attraversando, ma quando aggiungeva di voler passare più tempo con lui e di voler dimostrare al più grande di poter essere un _‘partner adatto’_... Dino si sarebbe dovuto fare qualche ulteriore domanda.  
Ovviamente, non l’aveva fatto e di quelle affermazioni, che potevano avere innumerevoli interpretazioni - dal quello lavorativo a quello militare -, lui aveva semplicemente scelto di associarle al nuovo impiego del giovane.  
Aveva ingenuamente ignorato il pericolo e in quel momento, mentre Talcott lo prendeva per il colletto, bloccandolo dietro delle casse di viveri nel magazzino di Capo Caem, sapeva di doverne pagare le conseguenze.  
Il ragazzo lo stava ancora guardando in _quel modo_. Uno sguardo ardente e passionale, carico di desiderio, che si riversò subito sulle labbra del più giovane, trasformando quell’occhiata in un bacio caldo ma impacciato.  
Lì per lì, Dino rimase interdetto ma quello non gli impedì di cercare subito di allontanarlo perché c'era un qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in quel bacio.  
Talcott non era più un bambino, ma non era neanche un adulto, al contrario di Dino.  
«E-ehi! Calmo, ragazzo!», tentò infatti di farlo ragionare, aggiungendo poi con voce volutamente calma un: «Capisco che tu sia confuso e che questi dieci anni abbiano messo tutti a dura prova ma…»  
«Non sono confuso!», lo interruppe Talcott, con tono leggermente acuto ma estremamente deciso. Le sue mani tremavano contro il colletto della camicia di Dino, segno che per quanto i suoi gesti e le parole volessero apparire risolute, vi era sempre la costante dell’imbarazzo e dell’incertezza.  
«Sono… stufo delle persone che non mi prendono sul serio», riprese il ragazzo, «Se credi che non abbia pensato a _questo_ e alle _conseguenze_ , ti stai sbagliando. Ci ho pensato eccome. Tanto».  
Dino, ascoltandolo in silenzio, portò le mani su quelle di Talcott per liberare la sua camicia dalla presa del più giovane.  
«Quindi comprendi quanto… _questo_ sia impossibile?», tentò, sussultando quasi impercettibilmente nel vedere gli occhi di Talcott lampeggiare.  
«Chi dice che lo è?», domandò in risposta, «Non vediamo il sole da anni, e i daemon sono sempre più numerosi e pericolosi… e io voglio questo. Voglio te…»  
Trattenne il respiro per quell’ammissione, impreparato al peso di quelle parole tanto dirette quanto sincere.  
«Talcott…»  
«No», lo bloccò subito il più giovane. Aveva in viso un’espressione pericolosamente risoluta che fece di nuovo trillare tutti i campanelli d’allarme nella testa di Dino. Non era certo di sapere quali fossero le intenzioni di Talcott, ma sapeva che probabilmente non gli sarebbe piaciuto affrontarle.  
«Non cambio idea…», riprese infatti l’altro, spingendo ancora una volta le labbra vicino a quelle del più grande, «So cosa voglio e… ora voglio che tu capisca che… _posso darti di più»_ , soffiò coinvolgendolo in un altro bacio, più lento del precedente.  
Ancora una volta Dino non riuscì ad allontanarlo con prontezza, perché i suoi sensi e il suo stesso corpo si ritrovavano a reagire di conseguenza a quelle sollecitazioni.  
Non baciava qualcuno da anni perché, in fondo, le sue priorità erano nettamente cambiate dalla scomparsa dell’Oracolo e del Principe Noctis. Il suo corpo si era in qualche modo abituato a quella sorta di astinenza, ma non poteva neanche negare che quelle labbra morbide e curiose stavano risvegliando in lui un fuoco che per troppo tempo era rimasto sopito.  
Il suo buon senso però la pensava in modo molto diverso e, afferrando il ragazzo per le spalle, provò ad allontanarlo per una seconda volta. Il risultato che ottenne fu tuttavia ben diverso da quello sperato. Talcott, infatti, scostò le sue mani con decisione premendo poi il corpo contro il suo, facendogli sentire il suo desiderio malamente nascosto dai pantaloni.  
Era eccitato e quella certezza si riversò tra le sue stesse gambe, strappandogli un basso gemito, alimentando quel fuoco che stava solamente cercando un modo per sfogarsi.  
Imprecò mentalmente e, senza rendersene conto, iniziò addirittura a rispondere a quel bacio.  
Quello fu il suo errore più grande. Perché comprese suo malgrado di non poter più tornare indietro. Non aveva avuto la forza di allontanarlo in precedenza e non sarebbe riuscito a farlo neanche dopo aver risposto con altrettanta passione al bacio del più giovane.  
Si ritrovò infatti a lasciarsi trasportare da quelle sensazioni, incapace al tempo stesso di fermare Talcott dall’inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. Potè solo seguire i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, deglutendo quando sentì le mani del ragazzo aprirgli i pantaloni e scostare l’intimo… facendo poi una cosa con la bocca e con la lingua che, se Dino fosse stato un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, lo avrebbe quasi sicuramente fatto venire in un solo attimo.  
Si tappò la bocca per non gemere, ma neanche quella costrizione impedì a dei mugugni di riempire il silenzio di quel magazzino. Si appoggiò con la schiena contro gli scatoloni e chiuse gli occhi, incapace di continuare a guardare le labbra del più giovane sul suo sesso ormai eretto. Gli bastavano le sensazioni e la sua immaginazione per impazzire.  
Lo sentiva muoversi con incertezza, lambendo con la lingua il glande e poi l’intera lunghezza del suo membro. Avanti e indietro, seguendo percorsi astratti fino a trovare il coraggio per catturare dentro la sua calda bocca la punta dell’erezione, succhiando con forza fino a farlo gemere e tremare al tempo stesso.  
Dino trovò fin troppo semplice separare la figura di quel bambino che gli era entrato nel cuore con la sua genuinità da quella del ragazzo inginocchiato davanti a lui e che con la bocca lo stava rapidamente portando verso l’orgasmo.  
Era incredibile e non si rese neanche conto di aver iniziato a muovere il bacino per assecondare i movimenti del più giovane. Aveva letteralmente perso la testa e solo distrattamente si chiese come sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire all’ira di Cindy o Cid, visto che i due erano diventati una sorta di famiglia per Talcott. Era nei guai e sapeva che si sarebbe addirittura dovuto sentire in colpa per essersi arreso così facilmente, ma quando raggiunse l’orgasmo tutti quei pensieri sembrarono passare in secondo piano, senza lasciargli neanche il più minimo senso di colpa.  
Venne dentro la bocca di Talcott che, forse sorpreso, si allontanò tossendo e pulendosi le labbra con il dorso della mano. Solo in quel momento Dino si permise di abbassare lo sguardo, pentendosi subito dopo di averlo fatto perché non poté non sentire un nuovo brivido percorrergli tutto il corpo nello scorgere il viso arrossato del più giovane e gli occhi, lucidi, carichi di desiderio.  
Boccheggiò, incapace di mettere in fila una frase di senso compiuto… o meglio, una che fosse realmente adatta a quella situazione, visto che non riuscì a impedirsi dall’esalare un: «Dove… dove hai imparato a farlo?», come se quella fosse una delle sue priorità.  
Talcott, leccandosi le labbra con il volto sempre più rosso per l’imbarazzo e per lo sforzo appena fatto, scrollò le spalle distogliendo lo sguardo - segno che, per quanto si fosse comportato in modo sconsiderato e risoluto, in lui c’era ancora l’innocenza della sua giovane età.  
«Istinto… direi», mormorò.  
«Istinto…», ripeté Dino, incredulo, esibendosi poi in un colpo di tosse che gli impedì di commentare ulteriormente riguardo quella nuova scoperta.  
«Volevo… farti capire che non sto scherzando e che… _voglio tutto questo»_ , fece un gesto con la mano, indicando con fare esaustivo se stesso e poi Dino.  
«Talcott… io…»  
Il più giovane scosse la testa, impedendogli di parlare. Afferrò i pantaloni di Dino e li risollevò, alzandosi a sua volta fino a ritrovarsi alla stessa altezza delle labbra dell’uomo.  
«Abbiamo un intero viaggio per… parlarne e approfondire questo _discorso»_ , dichiarò con tono basso e malizioso, con le guance in fiamme per un naturale imbarazzo che sembrò poi spingerlo alla fuga.  
Dino, rimasto solo, si passò una mano sul viso sospirando.  
Si era cacciato in un guaio ed era certo che, se avesse avuto qualche anno in meno, in quel momento avrebbe avuto un’altra erezione… ma come aveva detto Talcott: avevano un lungo viaggio davanti a loro.  
Quella era e sarebbe rimasta sicuramente una delle sue scelte di vita più discutibili, se non la peggiore, ma come aveva sempre sostenuto: lui non era perfetto, e in quel momento non gli interessava neanche esserlo.


End file.
